pokemondarkredfandomcom-20200213-history
Gyms (Costs and Prizes)
(Originally published by Kurei) Rock-Hard Gatekeeper, Frok A trainer of rock type pokemon, he provides training for newly arrived trainers. His specialty is defense, so pokemon that specialize in long-ranged attacks would do well against him. Beating him in a straight brawl isn't too hard though. His rock-hard rock types can smash flying pokemon to pieces with their bonecrushing rock throw and rock tomb attacks. Recommended level: 16-18 Cost to fight: 0 Challenges per In-game day: Unlimited Reward: Tm45 (Rock Tomb) Shocking Warrior, Lt. George A veteran of many battles, his powerful pokemon have stuck by his side through every tough battle and claimed undisputed victory. He waits in Cerulean City for a trainer good enough to end his streak. His pokemon have ridiculous special attack stats, and his signature move, Thunderbolt, sends most trainers home like babies. Taking him down will earn his respect, letting you head to the powerplant. His electric-type pokemon are fast and strong, but hitting them with an equally strong force will bring them down. Water and flying types might struggle a bit here, though. Recommended level: 25-28 Cost to Fight: 75 Challenges per in-game day: 1 Reward: Tm13 (Thunderbolt) Psychic Menace, Rhianna A powerful psychic who chased a group of Fighting Type trainers out of their dojo using just her mind, her pokemon are barely necessary for the battle. Can you resist her mind tricks and move onto the next battle? Psychic types are rather vulnerable to dark-type attacks, but are incredibly strong against fighting and poison types! Recommended level: 28-32 Cost to Fight: 100 Challenges per in-game day: 1 Reward: Tm40 (Shadowclaw) Aroma Master, Barka Home of the berry house and pokepark, Celadon City is also known as the City of Smells, and it's gym leader, Barka, is a master of using berries and aromas in pokemon therapy. Also interested in the art of battle, she trains only the most scent-sational of grass type pokemon. Recommended level: 33-35 Cost to Fight: 200 Challenges per in-game day: 1 Reward: Tm36 (Giga Drain) of the Sea, Histy Vermillion was once a bustling port city that made deliveries via ship to the far-off Kochi Region, but now it's simply a resort city meant for the relaxation of pokemon trainers. Histy, the gym leader of the city, will not let people past the Dugtrio Caverns however, without her badge. Can you overcome the bearing tide? Recommended level: 35-38 Cost to Fight: 250 Challenges per in-game day: 1 Reward: Tm17 (Rage) Defecta Born in the Village Hidden in the Marsh, Defecta journeyed to the Osaka region for her ninja training, and set up camp in Fuschia City. Recognized as a trainer of peerless deception, she was placed in charge of the Fuschia Gym by it's former leader. As such, she has erected near-impassable walls that deceive challengers. Can you conquer the maze, and conquer Defecta's poison-style PokeJutsu? Recommended level: 47-50 Cost to Fight: 300 Challenges per in-game day: 1 Reward: Tm32 (Sludgebomb) Rumbler, Volcauno Cinnabar Island isn't quite the place it once was. Before the establishment of Vermillion City, it was one of the greatest resorts in the Osaka Region, however it has fallen to dilapidation as it became more of a hotspot for volcanic activity. One man, unafraid of volcanic power, took over the gym. His name was Volcauno, a man feared for 100 straight victories in a riddle contest. Can you defeat his fiery passion? Recommended level: 50-55 Cost to Fight: 350 Challenges per in-game day: 1 Reward: Tm47 (Fireblast) but Strong, Margret The sister of the world's most powerful trainer, Margret has an exceptional ability at picking and training powerful pokemon. Her reputation, though, is partly due to her cute appearance, causing her problems at time. And everytime she loses, it takes a good deal of strength to choke back her tears. Can you become cold-hearted enough to defeat her before the beast of Viridian City pounces and devours you whole? Recommended level: 65-72 Cost to Fight: 500 Challenges per in-game day: 1 Reward: Tm49 (Dragon Rage)